youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tunnel
This is actually a school assignment, we were supposed to use certain words in our story. Some swearing and content that may be disturbing to some people. Some content will not be appropriate for french fries under the age of 237. Please enjoy the music while you hold for 16 years. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. TUNNEL FOREST CAMPGROUND IS SOMETHING I MADE UP AS FAR AS I KNOW, IT DOESN'T EXIST IN VEGAS. THE PEOPLE Adair O'Dell Cora Mallory Nerissa Collins Mercy Isaiah Halayna Patricks Sage Sinclair Bianca DeCamillo Killigan Jamieson Oliver Burnett Luke Catharynn Alexander Barry Benjamin Marks Jacob Franklin Jesse Twiss Chapter 1 Adair laughed as the silver BMW convertible belonging to Bianca ran over a speed bump. The neon lights shone in the dark and massive city of Las Vegas, Nevada. The 14 friends, exasperated into two cars, had traveled to Vegas, hoping to discover something new, and to go somewhere near civilization other than their university dorms. Bianca's car had all the girls in it. Halayna, Cora, Sage, Adair, Mercy, Nerissa and herself. The wind was not that strong but in a convertible at 3:00 am, it was windy. "Nerissa, look at Sage's bubble!" Halayna laughs, staring at Sage's large bubble of gum. As the gum gets larger, Bianca whips her blond locks, and it hits Sage's bubble. Nerissa pulls some scissors out of her purse, and tries to cut off the wad of pink from Bianca's shining hair. She eventually does, and all the girls in the back let out a sigh of relief. "Tunnel Forest Campground." Cora says quickly, distracting the girls up front. "That's where we were meeting the boys, right? Turn now." Bianca turns the steering wheel, and they find the campground parking lot. They wait there for the boy's in Killigan's old van, because they could hardly fit all the girls in Bianca's BMW, yet all of the gang doubled could fit into Killigan's van. Killigan and the boys, Oliver, Luke, Alexander, Benjamin, Jacob and Jesse, arrive about 5 minutes after the girls. Halayna points out that they're here, and everyone gets out and hops in the back of the van. They drive through the place where they pay, and book a site for a month, as they plan to stay in Vegas for a while. "Oh, um.. we've had a lot of bear attacks in the last few days, so be careful kids." the lady at the desk says. "Oh thanks..." Adair said squinting at the lady's name-tag, "Ursula." They drive away and Ursula smiles brightly at them as they drive away. "What site are we at?" Killigan asks. "342." Jacob replies They drive for about 10 minutes and then Killigan get's lost. "Damn it, Killigan are we lost?!" Mercy yells angrily, whipping her black and green hair in Benjamin's face. "Mercy, your hair is in my face." Benjamin says angrily. "Oh." Mercy turns her head. "342!!" Jesse yells. Killigan turns, and they all get out, and fill the van with sleeping bags, and pillows. "Hey Cora, go check the bulletin board for the drinking and quiet hours." Alexander asks. Cora walks to the bulletin board, and looks. She walks back. "No alcohol from 7:00 pm till 7:00 am, and those are the quiet hours too." "Fuck that, we'll break the rules!" Oliver yells, with replies of cheers and clapping. Oliver grabs a case of beer, puts it out on the picnic bench, along with chips and other foods. they put on the radio sort of quiet, and then they party all night long. Chapter 2-- Nerissa's POV I wake up with my chocolate brown hair in my face, and an empty Stella Artois ''beer bottle in my hand. I'm still wearing my white blouse, skinny jeans and Kenneth Cole heels on from last night. Everyone else is still asleep in the strangest places. Cora is leaned against the car with her neck at the most uncomfortable position, her chin toughing her chest, and a Stella Artois in her hand. Sage is sleeping on Jacob's lap, and Jacob is sitting up against the picnic bench. Mercy, Adair, Halayna, Oliver, Luke and Benjamin are sleeping on the ground. Bianca, is sleeping standing, her top half resiting on the hood of the car. Killigan is lying on the hood of the car, Alexander is hanging out the window, and Jesse is curled up in the car, at least he didn't get drunk. I wasn't either, I just fell asleep. I open the door that Alexander isn't hanging out of, and wake up Jesse. "Whaaaaat..." he groans. "It's like 11:00 am, wake up, and help me wake up everyone else." I order. Jesse gets up, and we wake everyone up, in the most fun ways. We open the door on Alexander, push Bianca and Killigan, knock Sage and Jacob's heads together, and the other ones aren't as fun. We're like to tease each other from time to time, and this is what they get for being drunk! After breakfast, we get changed and freshen up, and then Adair looks into something exiting around the forest. "Saskia Tunnel. Why not go there?" Halayna says looking over Adair's shoulder. "Whatever, c'mon guys, pack up everything that you ''need emphasis on need Bianca." Adair instructs. Bianca rolls her eyes, and we all get to packing food, water, clothes, interesting kits that Adair put together because she knew we were going to get lost in the woods, and other things. I follow Adair to the trail we need to go down, Saskia trail. When we find it, we go down for about an hour, until there's a sign, and a circular door in the ground. "SASKIA TUNNEL" Oliver steps forward and opens the door. "Ladies first?" I step forward and go down the stairs. "Hey Oliver, why aren't you coming?" Adair says, being a smart-ass. All of us eventually get down, and Adair turns on a flashlight, and we walk around the tunnel. Jacob puts his hand on the wall and it comes off red and slimy. "EUGH!" Bianca says, waving her hands around at the red slime that's on Jacob's hand. "My Lord Jacob... Is that... Blood?" I ask. "Y-yes." Jacob stutters. A female scream echoes through the walls. Adair shines the flashlight on the wall where Jacob got the blood on his hand. "SASKIA TUNNEL IS A DEATH TRAP WHY DID YOU COME GET OUT AND SAVE YOURSELVES OR STAY AND DIE" The wall says. We start running, and Mercy then gets blood on her hand. "ADAIR! Flashlight. Over here. NOW." She snaps. "DECIDED TO STAY? I SEE YOU WISH TO DIE. LOOK THROUGH THE RED DOOR." Adair shines her light on the other side of the tunnel A red door. Chapter 3- Adair's POV Benjamin walks slowly towards the door, and turns the knob on it. "Shove over, Marks." I snap, and open the door. A girl with her arms tied behind her back, and her legs tied together. I get out my Swiss Army Knife, and cut the ropes on her arms and legs. She stands up, and starts to hyperventilate, and then she falls to the floor. I open my backpack, and get out my water bottle, and dump some of it on her head. She doesn't wake up, so I try it again. "Damn it. We'll just have to wait." I say. "Ugh..." The gang groans. "I don't suppose you want to wander this tunnel with a bloody murderer running around writing on the walls with blood?" I demand. They look ashamed of their earlier groan, and just stand there. After 10 minutes, the girl wakes up, and she stands up quickly, and breaths normally. "What's your name I ask her. "Natasha." She says, her blond hair browned by dust and what looks like soot. "Are there any others?" I ask. "My sister Anastasia and her boyfriend Ivan." Over there. Two people lie unconscious on the floor. "How long have they been like this?" I question. "Ever since we ran out of food, about a week ago. I still have water." "We need to wake them up." I say. "I'm sorry, but what are your names?" Natasha asks. "Oh, I'm Adair, that's Nerissa, Sage, Jesse, Halayna, Killigan, Bianca, Jacob, Oliver, Luke, Alexander, Cora, Mercy and Benjamin." I say. I try to wake up Anastasia first. I pour water down her throat. "Mercy come here. Do the same to Ivan as I'm doing to Anastasia." Mercy and I continue to pour water, until they start coughing, and waking up. They stand up, and look confused. "Natasha, who are all these people?" Anastasia asks. Natasha introduces us all. "We have to get out of here. NOW." I yell. Chapter 4-- Jesse's POV Adair just did something wonderful. She got two people to gain consciousness and three to gain our trust, In 20 minutes. I've had a crush on Adair forever, and she hasn't figured it out yet. Now, we're running inside a dark tunnel and there's 17 of us. Just as we think we're gonna be safe, there's a croak, and something jumps out at us. "GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Cora screams. "WHO GIVES A SHIT CORA, RUN!" Oliver replies. We all run, and Natasha lets out a scream, as one of the evil creatures grabs her neck and begins to choke her. I get out a knife that I packed, and stab the creature in the head. It groans, and keels over, and falls on my shoe, spewing blood all over my jeans. The creatures continue to come, and eventually I decide we can't run away from them. "We have to stop running! We have to kill them, or we'll be killed ourselves." Bianca hands out knives from her backpack, and we all start fighting the creatures with the white skin, protruding veins and gnarled fingernails. I kill two, and I hear Adair scream. The thing that she was fighting screams a waterlogged scream and dies, I shine my light on Adair and her blue eyes are wide and blood is falling out of her mouth. I look down, and there's a wooden spear protruding from her stomach. I run over to her, as I hear their spears clinking with our pairing knives (pathetic, I know, but they work.) I pick Adair up, and yell at everyone "Hold them off! I have to get out of here with Adair, they got her." I slowly pull the spear out of her, and run away through the tunnel for about 45 minutes, before escaping through a little door. The door is right close to the exit of the campground, so I run up there, and and tell them to call 911. She doesn't question after seeing Adair in my arms. The ambulance comes and Adair is carried off, and I stand there. I run back to the tunnel to see everyone with bloody pairing knives, clothing, and hair. I look no different. "Who wants to go back to the campsite and change?" Bianca asks. "All in favor say I." Bianca says, followed by fifteen synchronized "I"'s. We all walk back forlornly, clearly all hoping that Adair makes it. Chapter 5-- Halayna's POV We all are changed, even Anastasia, Natasha and, Ivan, who borrowed our clothes. we all pack up, get in the van, and go to the A&E at the hospital. Jesse had given them her name, so we can ask them for her right at the desk. "We're here for Adair Eliza O'Dell?" Jesse asks. "Adair Eliza O'Dell... AEO... Oh Miss O'Dell is in surgery right now, she should be out in about two hours." The lady at the desk says. "Thank you." I say, and we all go sit down. The girls seem the most worried, but we all are. Mercy, the tough, girl that curses in nearly every sentence is curled up in a ball, crying. *** (two hours later) Two hours later, Adair is out of surgery, and they tell us she's gonna be okay, and she can leave later today. We decide not to go see her, because we want her to be well when she sees us again. We just read or do something else until Adair comes out. She was carrying an extra change of clothes in her bag, so she comes out in a black sleeveless top, skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. We run up, and we give her a big hug, a mash of people surrounding her. We get to the van and Killigan asks if we're going back to the campground. "NO!" We all scream in sync. "I think, I want to stay at a hotel." Adair rasps. "Agreed." Killigan says. We drive to a hotel, and book three suites for a month. Natasha, Ivan and, Anastasia stay in one, The girls stay in the other, and the boys in another. Everybody's POV I think, this is gonna be a good holiday. Category:Completed Category:Horror